pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Imagine (John Lennon song)
Imagine is a famous pop song by John Lennon. It was a single in the United States released on October 11, 1971, and appeared on his second solo album Imagine in 1972, with Lennon on piano by the Plastic Ono Band. The glowing strings and the elusive echo can be partly attributed to producer Phil Spector. Although initially only the third place achieved in the charts, the song became the biggest commercial success in the solo careers of Lennon. On the B-side was It's So Hard. In the UK the single was released in 1975 and came to a sixth-place but with a rerelease after his death in 1980 it was number one. In 1999, he was a third edition, which entered the charts in the top 5. [ 1] Contents verbergen * 1 Inspiration * 2 Covers * 3 In culture * 4 Top 2000 ** 4.1 Radio 2 Top 2000 ** 4.2 JOE FM Hitarchief Top 2000 * 5 External links Inspiration Lennon wrote the song one morning in early 1971 at his bedroom in his mansion Tittenhurst Park in Ascot in Berkshire, but traces of the text have been found in the poems of Lennon's wife Yoko Ono in the early 60s. In her book Grapefruit from 1965, it makes a wonderful idea, "imagine a raindrop ... imagine a cloud dripping". 2 The first line of the less famous Beatle -number I'll Get You 1963, "Imagine I'm in love with you, it's easy cause I know "is also quite apparent in the opening lines of the song: 3 : Imagine there's no heaven : It's easy if you try : No hell below us : Above us only sky In three verses, he makes a representation of an ideal state of brotherhood between people, A brotherhood of man. In the chorus, he defends his dream against the scorn of the apparent reality : : May you say I'm a dreamer : But I'm not the only one : I hope someday you'll join us : And the world will live as one Critics may point out that these beautiful words were written by a millionaire. The Rolling Stone magazine described the song of the birth in lyrical terms: : His wife, Yoko Ono, watched as Lennon sat at the white grand piano now known around the world from films and photographs of the sessions for his Imagine album and here is virtually completed the song: the serene melody; the pillowy chord progression; That beckoning, four-note figure; and nearly all of the lyrics, twenty-two lines of graceful, plain-spoken faith in the power of a world, united in imagination and purpose, to repair and change itself. : (His wife, Yoko Ono, watched as Lennon at the large wing was now known worldwide for films and photos of the music sessions for the album Imagine, and the song almost completely worked out: the serene melody, velvet series of agreements that inviting motif of four notes, and almost the entire text, twenty-two lines full of elegant, frankly confidence that the world, with one image and purpose, can repair itself and change.) The magazine called the song "his greatest musical gift to the world," Lennon's greatest musical gift to mankind, and only appreciated Like A Rolling Stone by Dylan and Satisfaction of the Rolling Stones higher on its list of the 500 greatest songs of all time until 2004. Lennon called it "here is virtually the Communist Manifesto," virtually the Communist Manifesto. Covers * Joan Baez sang and sings Imagine you during her concerts. The first image appeared on her album Come from the Shadows in 1972 as the last track. * Diana Ross recorded a cover of the song Touch Me in the Morning in 1973. * Freddie Mercury sang Imagine several times just after the murder of John Lennon in 1980. * David Bowie sang Imagine a concert in Hong Kong on December 8, 1983, to commemorate Lennon's death exactly three years earlier. * Stevie Wonder sang Imagine on August 4, 1996, at the closing ceremony of the "Centennial" 1996 Summer Olympics in Atlanta, 100 years after the first modern Games. * Jeff Berlin was very successful with an instrumental jazz fusion version on the album Taking Notes (1997) * Peter Gabriel sang Imagine opening at the Winter Olympics 2006 in Turin on 10 February of that year. * The Venezuelan group Cachicamo con Caspa recorded a cover of the song with a Latin American perspective on the album A la Pulir Hebilla (2006). * Neil Young sang Imagine the benefit concert America: A Tribute to Heroes on September 21, 2001, to commemorate the victims of the September 11 attacks. 6 He sang "Imagine no possessions / I wonder if I'' can."'' * Bill Clinton sang Imagine in 2003 at the celebration of the eightieth birthday of the former Israeli Foreign Minister Shimon Peres on Rabin Square in Tel Aviv in a duet with the then fifteen-year-old singer Liel and a choir of forty Israeli and forty Arab children. Two children filled the text with a line in their own language. 7 * Madonna recorded a cover of the song as part of her Re-Invention tour in 2004. It was also sung by her at a benefit concert on January 15, 2005, for the victims of the tsunami of 26 December in the presence of George HW Bush and Bill Clinton. * The remaining members of Queen had on July 8, 2005 a concert in Hyde Park in London planned as part of the Return of the Champions tTur. Because of the terrorist attacks on July 7, they appreciated the concert off until 15 July. They sang include Imagine and carried it on to the staff of the emergency services, which was specially invited. * Cee Lo Green on December 31, 2011, caused a riot by during a performance at Times Square to adapt the lyrics of the song in a way that went against the spirit of the text. Instead of "And no religion too" American singer sang "And all religion's true". * On Sunday, 12 August 2012 , the Scottish singing Emeli Sandé this number during the closing ceremony of the 2012 Summer Olympics in Londo . In the culture In 1999 declared the American foundation BMI , a large organization that since 1937 royalty gathers for mostly radio broadcasts of music, Imagine one of the hundred most performed songs of the 20th century. The skits and other operations allow themselves to count difficult. One of the best rated songs by U2 would be inspired by the last word of the chorus, One from 1991. The message that wants to transmit the text of the song, has a very similar meaning. Imagine is the official song of the human rights organization Amnesty International . The airport of Liverpool , after the construction of a new terminal in 2002 renamed Liverpool John Lennon Airpor . A life-size bronze statue of the famous son of the city-state in the departure hall. The motto of the airport is painted on the ceiling, "Above us only sky". Forrest Gump is a novel by Winston Groom 1985 and a film with Tom Hanks from 1994 on a retarded that time and time world history writes. He gives a very personal explanation to the origin of the song. In November 2006 the former US president was Jimmy Carter interviewed about his waarnemersrol in the presidential elections in Nicaragua and the beautiful promises of candidate Daniel Ortega . : Interviewer: I've read where he's using John Lennon's " Give Peace a Chance "as his campaign theme song. : Carter: Yes, that's true. And of course, as you know, in many countries around the world - my wife and I have visited about 125 countries - you hear John Lennon's song "Imagine" used almost Equally with national anthems. So John Lennon has had a major impact on some of the countries are developing That in the world. The elections were won by Ortega. Top 2000 Radio 2 Top 2000 JOE fm Hitarchief Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:Composition of Lennon Category:John Lennon song Category:Single 1971 Category:Protest Song Category:Alarm disc